Daehyun and A Rainy Afternoon
by Jung DaeFood
Summary: Dia gemetar, entah karena tangisannya atau karena adegan perkelahian kemarin kembali terlintas di otaknya. / Your Daehyun. Your private Daehyun.


Kau berjalan perlahan, mendekatinya yang sedang duduk di tribun bawah lapangan futsal. Dia menatap kosong ke depan, tidak peduli dengan lapangan yang sudah kosong karena latihan klub futsal sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu. Kau semakin mendekat, dan dari tempatmu sekarang kau bisa melihat dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas berat. Dia terlihat kesal, kecewa, marah... dan kau tahu benar apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Mari pulang." kau duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya, namun dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun kepadamu. Kau lalu mengangkat tangan kirimu untuk mengelus punggungnya, ingin mengomunikasikan secara nonverbal bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Aku mau di sini." kau tersenyum kecil. Tanganmu lalu berpindah ke kepala bagian belakangnya, mengelus rambut coklat gelapnya yang sudah mulai panjang dengan lembut. Dia tetap menundukkan kepalanya, menatap tangan kanannya yang kini diperban dan digantungkan di lehernya.

"Aku temani ya." dia menggeleng kecil. Kau tahu dia masih marah dan kesal atas perkelahiannya kemaren dengan Youngjae, sahabatnya. Tulang lengan atasnya mengalami fraktur, dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa bermain futsal. Tapi kau tahu benar kalau bukan itu yang sedang dipikirkannya, melainkan Youngjae.

Youngjae terluka sedikit lebih parah dibandingkan Daehyun, membuatnya masih harus dirawat inap di rumah sakit sampai saat ini. Kepala belakangnya mengalami benturan, dan mendapatkan lima jahitan. Kau tahu Daehyun sekarang merasa sangat bersalah, apalagi kalau mengingat banyaknya darah yang keluar dari luka Youngjae. Dia sangat takut, bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau tulang lengan atasnya patah.

Kau ingat saat kemarin dia menangis di ruang UGD rumah sakit, bukan karena tangannya yang kesakitan tapi karena melihat Youngjae yang tidak sadarkan diri. Kau memeluknya, menempatkan kepalanya di dadamu dan mendekapnya erat. Dia terisak di sana, mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali, meskipun Youngjae tidak bisa mendengarnya saat itu.

Kau tahu Daehyun sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu, bahkan sejak mereka kecil inilah perkelahian pertama mereka. Kau tahu kalau Daehyun sekarang sedang merasa takut. Takut terjadi apa-apa pada Youngjae, dan takut bila sahabatnya itu membencinya.

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak sengaja..." gumamnya, "aku hanya memukulnya, dan itu pun tidak sekeras pukulannya padaku. Dia terjatuh, bukan aku yang memukulnya... Aku tidak mungkin memukulnya sampai seperti itu... Aku, aku takut.. dia akan membenciku, kan? Dia akan baik-baik saja, kan? Aku—"

Kau kemudian memeluknya dari samping, membuat kata-katanya terputus. Kau tahu dia menangis lagi, bahunya bergetar dan suaranya tercekat. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggangmu, memperbaiki posisinya sendiri hingga wajahnya berada di perpotongan leher dan bahu kananmu—tempat yang paling dia sukai. Dia memelukmu erat, tidak peduli dengan tangan kanannya yang patah sekarang terhimpit di antara tubuh kalian.

Kau melingkarkan tangan kananmu di punggungnya, dan tanganmu yang lain membelai kepala belakangnya—seperti yang biasa kau lakukan saat dia sedih. Kau bisa merasakan lehermu basah karena air matanya, dan kau bisa mendengar isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

Dia gemetar, entah karena tangisannya atau karena adegan perkelahian kemarin kembali terlintas di otaknya.

"Darahnya... darahnya banyak sekali... Aku kira dia akan— dia—"

"Sssshhh... Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu, percaya padaku." katamu. Daehyun mengeratkan pelukannya, dan kau pun juga. Kau sangat menyayangi pemuda itu, semua hal yang ada padanya. Dan sisi yang seperti ini, sisi rapuh dan lemah yang seperti ini membuatmu bahkan ingin menyayanginya lebih banyak lagi.

Kau tidak sadar kalau matahari sudah tenggelam, dan lapangan futsal sudah mulai gelap. Daehyun masih memelukmu, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahumu. Kau bisa merasakan dadanya bergerak dengan teratur, dan napasnya terasa hangat di lehermu. Pemuda itu tertidur, mungkin karena matanya lelah terlalu lama menangis.

Kau tersenyum kecil. Kau tahu benar Daehyun yang terlihat maskulin dan manly ini adalah anak yang manja, dan kau menyukai itu. Dia bersikap manja kepadamu, membuatmu satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui sisi lain dari dirinya. The most adorable side, if you may say.

Kau mencium rambutnya, menyesap wangi mint dari sampo yang dia pakai. Kau mengusap punggungnya lagi, mersa ragu apakah harus tetap bertahan di posisi itu, ataukah membangunkannya untuk segera pulang.

Kau baru saja memutuskan untuk membiarkan Daehyun tertidur di pelukanmu sampai pagi, saat tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan lebat. Tanpa sadar kau mengeratkan pelukanmu di tubuh Daehyun, berharap dengan seperti itu hangat tubuh Daehyun akan menghangatkan tubuhmu juga, tapi kau tahu itu tidak cukup. Hujannya terlalu lebat, dan anginnya terlalu kencang.

"Daehyun-ah..." kau heran kenapa anak itu bahkan tidak sedikitpun sadar kalau hujan sudah membuat hampir seluruh tubuhnya basah. Kau sudah mulai gemetar kedinginan, dan lebih baik kau segera membangunkan Daehyun sebelum kalian berdua sakit. "Dae... Aku... aku kedinginan..." bisikmu di dekat telinganya. Kau merasakan tubuhnya bergerak, dia mulai bangun. Kau bisa tahu kalau dia sedikit terkejut karena kalian berdua masih di tempat yang sama, ditambah dengan guyuran hujan membuat seragam kalian basah semua.

Dia melihatmu kedinginan, bibirmu memucat dan kulitmu juga mulai kehilangan warnanya. Dia terlihat kaget dan segera melepaskan pelukannya, dan karena kekosongan yang tiba-tiba itu, kau memeluk dirimu sendiri berharap itu bisa mengurangi dingin yang kau rasakan.

Dengan gerakan cepat Daehyun meraih tas yang tergeletak di samping kirinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jaket dari sana. Dia sedikit kesusahan dengan hanya menggunakan satu tangan, namun akhirnya dia bisa mengeluarkan jaket tebal yang belum terlalu basah itu. Daehyun lalu melingkarkan jaket itu ke punggungmu—dibantu dengan satu tanganmu karena dia sedikit kesusahan—dan merapatkannya.

Dia memelukmu sebentar, mengusap-usap lenganmu dengan tangannya yang tidak diperban. Dia kemudian dengan sengaja mencoba menghangatkan lehermu dengan udara dari mulutnya. Kau tertawa kecil, merasakan napasnya menggelitik lehermu. Dia lalu mengusap bagian leher sampai pipimu, membuat bagian itu menghangat entah memang karena kontak fisik itu ataukah karena malu.

Daehyun mengambil kedua tanganmu, mengusapnya kemudian mencoba menghangatkan dengan napasnya juga. Kau hanya melihatnya melakukan itu semua, tersenyum kecil merasa terharu dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Dia tahu kau tidak tahan dingin, dan dari wajahnya kau bisa lihat dia khawatir.

"Maafkan aku ya, seharusnya aku tidak tertidur. Ayo kita pulang, kau bisa sakit kalau begini." dia mengajakmu berdiri, memperbaiki posisi jaket yang tersampir di bahumu, lalu mengajakmu setengah berlari ke halte bus dengan satu tangan memegangi tas di atas kepalamu untuk menghalangi hujan.

Kalian berhenti di halte bus, menunggu bus terakhir yang akan datang kurang lebih setengah jam lagi. Beruntung di halte itu bisa berteduh dan ada lampu—meskipun redup—untuk setidaknya sedikit jadi sumber cahaya.

Kalian duduk di kursi tunggu halte itu, dan Daehyun sibuk mengelap air hujan dari wajahmu dengan tangannya yang tidak diperban. Kau hanya melihatnya melakukan itu semua, merasa terharu dan bahagia dengan perhatiannya terhdapmu.

"Masih dingin?" tanya Daehyun dengan nada khawatir, dan kau mengangguk. Kau tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya tambah khawatir, hanya mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan. Lagi pula, tubuhmu yang menggigil tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan fakta kalau kau memang sudah hampir beku kedinginan.

Daehyun tanpa pikir panjang kembali memelukmu. Kali ini melingkarkan lengannya di lehermu, menarik kepalamu dengan lembut dan menuntun wajahmu ke dadanya. Kau membenamkan wajahmu di sana, merasa hangat karena detakan jantungnya yang bisa kau dengar dengan jelas. Kau melingkarkan lenganmu ke pinggangnya dengan erat, memeluknya seolah olah hidupmu bergantung padanya.

"Hei, hati-hati tanganku baru saja patah." katanya, kemudian tertawa kecil. Kau melonggarkan pelukanmu sedikit. Hanya sedikit, lalu kembali membenamkan wajamu di dadanya. Kau suka sensasi yang dia berikan saat dia membelai punggungmu, menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa kau mengerti, tapi kau merasa hangat dengan itu.

Daehyun baru melepaskan pelukannya saat bus datang. Kalian duduk di kursi belakang, kau duduk di dekat jendela sedangkan Daehyun ada di sebelah kananmu. Kau menyandarkan kepalamu ke bahunya, dan dia menggenggam tangan kananmu dengan tangan kirinya. Dia mengusap tanganmu, membuatnya hangat.

"Pulang ke apartemenku saja ya, nanti aku akan menelepon ibumu." kata Daehyun, dan kau mengangguk. Kau memejamkan matamu, bukan karena mengantuk. Hanya ingin menyesap wangi alami Daehyun dalam diam.

Kau baru saja akan tertidur, namun Daehyun membangunkanmu. Kau sadar bahwa kalian sudah ada di depan bangunan apartemen Daehyun, yang dia tinggali sendiri. Ayah dan Ibunya bekerja di Busan, sedangkan dia bersekolah di Seoul. Dia menggenggam tanganmu, lalu kalian naik ke lantai 12.

Daehyun membiarkanmu mandi air hangat di kamarnya, sedangkan dia mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di luar. Daehyun memberikan sweaternya yang sedikit kebesaran di badanmu, dan celana pendek yang hanya sampai atas lututmu. Kau keluar dari kamar mandi—sudah berpakaian lengkap—dengan handuk di kepalamu, saat menemukan Daehyun sedang sedikit kesulitan dengan bajunya.

Kau menghampiri Daehyun, membantunya memasukkan tangannya yang patah ke lengan bajunya. Dia tersenyum kecil, membisikkan 'terima kasih' lalu mencium kilat keningmu.

"Kau lapar?" tanyamu, lalu Daehyun mengangguk seperti anak kecil. Dia tidak pernah tidak lapar, dan entah mengapa menurutmu it's just adorable.

Dan akhirnya, kalian berdua ada di depan televisi sambil memakan ramen. Seperti biasa, Daehyun selalu terlihat senang saat ada makanan, dan itu membuatmu tersenyum. Kau mencintai pemuda itu, dan semakin hari banyak sekali sisi berbeda yang baru kau sadari ada dalam diri Daehyun. Kau mencintai semua yang ada padanya, dan kau bahagia karena itu.

"Kenapa kau berkelahi dengan Youngjae?" tanyamu, namun Daehyun tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk berhenti memakan ramennya.

"Dia mau bunuh diri, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya." jawab Daehyun, kembali menyuap ramennya tanpa menatapmu yang kini memasang tampang terkejut setengah mati. Kenapa Youngjae sampai ingin bunuh diri? Yang kau tahu, anak itu sama seperti Daehyun. Baik, suka olah raga, banyak teman, bahkan pintar. Hanya saja dia memang lebih pendiam dari pada Daehyun.

"You see, his parents are getting divorce. Kukira gara-gara itu. Si bodoh itu harus berterima kasih padaku karena memukulnya. Orang tuanya kemarin sudah berpelukan lagi di depan ruangan UGD. See? Kalau dia membenciku karena ini, aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya." kata Daehyun enteng, jauh berbeda dengan Daehyun yang ada di lapangan futsal tadi.

"Selesai." Daehyun meletakkan mangkok ramennya di atas meja, lalu meminum air mineral langsung dari botolnya. "I'm full, and now let's cuddle to sleep." ujarnya, namun kau hanya tertegun melihat Daehyun yang seperti itu. Kemana perginya Daehyun yang sentimental tadi sore?

Daehyun menarik tanganmu, menuntunmu ke kamarnya. Dia menyusun dua bantal dan berbaring dengan posisi badan lebih tinggi. Dia menepuk pelan kasur bagian kirinya, mengodekan agar kau tidur di sebelah kirinya—di sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka. Kau tersenyum kecil, melihat betapa excitednya kekasihmu itu kalau sudah menyangkut 'cuddle to sleep'.

Kau menuruti kata-katanya, lalu memposisikan kepalamu di bahu kirinya. Dia lalu melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke lehermu, membawamu mendekat dan menempel di badannya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, menatap wajahmu yang kini hanya berjarak dua senti dari wajahnya. Dia mendekat lagi sampai ujung hidung kalian bersentuhan. Jantungmu deg degan luar biasa dan kau juga bisa merasakan hal yang sama dari dada sebelah kiri Daehyun.

"Aku mencintaimu." ujarnya. Belum sempat kau menjawabnya, dia sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirmu, mencium bibir atas dan bawahmu bergantian, lalu melumatnya sedikit. Kau membalas ciumannya, memejamkan matamu dan membiarkan Daehyun menguasai ciuman kalian.

Kau begitu mencintai pemuda itu. Bagimu, dia adalah kesempurnaan. Kau selalu ingin bersamanya, dan dengan merasakan bibirnya di bibirmu, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia daripada ini.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya, menarik selimut menutupi tubuh kalian berdua. Dia mengeratkan lengannya agar tubuhmu lebih menempel dengan tubuhnya. Dia lalu mengecup puncak kepalamu, menggumamkan 'I love you' berkali kali.

"I love you too." jawabmu, dan kau bisa mendengarnya tertawa kecil. Dia selalu senang mendengar kata kata itu keluar dari mulutmu.

"Besok kita ke rumah sakit. Kalau si bodoh Youngjae itu masih ingin mati, aku sendiri yang akan voluntir membunuhnya. Bagaimana? Haha." kata Daehyun, tertawa kecil lalu kembali menempatkan wajahnya di puncak kepalamu, menyesap wangi rambutmu yang paling dia sukai. Kau tersenyum, merasa nyaman dan aman dalam pelukannya. Kau juga mendekatkan wajahmu ke dadanya, merasakan tubuhmu dihangatkan oleh tubuh Daehyun. Your Daehyun. Your private Daehyun.

* * *

You x Daehyun

You can imagine 'You' as yourself, or Youngjae, or Zelo, or Himchan, or Yongguk, or Jongup, or everyone you want to ^^


End file.
